Evil Species Contest!
CONTEST IS OVER, RESULTS ARE IN! The Evil Species Contest is a contest created by Binkatong. Description The point of the contest is to create an alien species to be used in KrisTen: The Movie. Species Requirements *The species must be evil or malicious in some form. They must have a bad reputation throughout the galaxy. *They must be powerful enough to be a threat, but not all-powerful. *They must be advanced enough to be spacefaring. *They must be a serious, well thought out race. A joke species isn't going to get you very far, sorry. XD Page Requirements *It must be a Species page, not an Omnitrix Alien page or a Villain page. *It must include the following sections: Appearance, Powers, Technology, Personality, Culture. This is what the species will be judged on. The more information you have, the better. *You don't need a page for your species' homeworld, but it can help. You at least need a name for the homeworld to put on the page. *Pictures are ''not ''necessary. If you do not have a picture, it will not make you less likely to win. If you do have a picture, make sure that it is not a fusion of Omnitrix aliens. Rules *You may enter a species you have already created. *You may enter the species of an Omnitrix alien that you've yet to make a species page for. *You must be a registered user to enter. *If you win, there's a high probability that I'm going to be editing that species page a lot, adding extra details that are revealed in the story and possibly modifying a trait or two to make it work better. If you have a problem with this, I suggest you don't enter. XDDD *You may enter as many species as you want. Only one can get 1st/2nd/3rd place, though. Deadline This contest ends September 22th. Note The species that wins this contest isn't necessary the best one, it's just the one that works for what I'm envisioning with this movie the most. My picks for second and third, on the other hand, are not judged on that criteria. Contest Space #Dan - Evil Sued #Turu17 - the Nazca Aliens or the Genus species #Ultimatehero - Olcfiorrios #ET - Anima Fantasma #Charbel - A'askvarii #Newbie - Wolfenstein #Jonathan - Zentroids Results! 1st place: Newbie with Wolfenstein! Because it's EXACTLY what I need for this story. From the appearance to the powers to the psychology. Everything. 2nd place: Ultimatehero with Olcfiorrios! The lore behind it is very cool and complex, and it seems like they would make a fantastic and non-cookie-cutter antagonist species. Just not for this movie. 3rd place: Jonathan with Zentroids! Pretty much on par with the Olcfiorrios, but I put it one place lower because the page didn't have all the things in the page requirements. Love its ability to make people angry and bring out the worst in them, very original! Prizes 1st Place: Your species will be used in the movie, and you will also receive a full colored picture of the alien drawn by me and a medal. Also a full colored picture of anything else. 2nd Place: A medal and a sketch. 3rd Place: A medal and a sketch. Also, all winners will recieve an exclusive sneak peak of KrisTen: The Movie, once I write it! Category:Contests Category:Binkatong Category:KrisTen